


Frightful Flight

by Kalira



Series: A New Dawn on Life [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: (but I mean they did that in canon too), (go with it), (sorry if you wanted more drama about the decisions and the Akatsuki), Akatsuki - Freeform, Akatsuki Hatake Kakashi, Discord: Umino Hours, Found Family, Gen, Happy Ending, Home, Hurt/Comfort, Ignoring the Akatsuki's Stated Goals, Implied/Referenced Neglect, Konoha is fucked up, Light Angst, M/M, Missing-Nin, Orochimaru is Kakashi's Mama, honestly this is pretty much a fluffy happy story all through
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: Iruka's team is caught by an Akatsuki team while out on a mission, and one of the exceedingly dangerous nin has a pleading request for him that, if he accepts, will change the course of both his life and Naruto's.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Umino Iruka & Uzumaki Naruto
Series: A New Dawn on Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021594
Comments: 22
Kudos: 284
Collections: The Umino Hours Quarantine Boredom Buster





	Frightful Flight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NKI_Stories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NKI_Stories/gifts).



> Written for Nina, happy birthday and I hope you like it!
> 
> Also thank you once again to [Laz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazarusII/pseuds/LazarusII) for being a wonderful sounding board and helpfully making this about three times longer than initial projections, with potential for a sequel. XD

“Shit! Shit, shit, _shit_ -”

“ _What?_ ” Iruka hissed, fingering the explosive tags in his pocket. “Genma, that’s not _helpful_ -”

“Fucking _shit_ , kami, come on!” Genma muttered.

“ _Genma._ ” Iruka snapped quietly. “You know better than this, I swear; what _is_ -”

“Stop bitching out my communication and _move_!” Genma barked, and Iruka bolted obligingly, startled into alarm by the wide-eyed look of fear on his friend’s face.

Five minutes later, heart pounding with the effort of their run, Iruka finally saw _why_. The enemy Iruka had assumed must be the reason for Genma’s panic and their flight was giving chase, as Iruka would have expected, and. . . Iruka just made out shadowy figures marked with crimson clouds behind them. Akatsuki.

He swallowed, glancing up at Genma. Iruka could see the faintest tremor in his friend’s fingers as he reached for his weapons pouch, and then, before he could ready even a single throw, there was a blast that knocked them both out of the trees, showering them in splinters as they fell amid flickering flashes accompanied by a thin shrieking noise that made Iruka’s ears ring.

Landing roughly, Iruka swore as he pulled a handful of kunai, but they had barely left his fingers before something caught him at the back of the neck, and the world went black, a low chuckle filling his ears along with half-garbled words as he collapsed.

“Can’t be having that, un!”

* * *

Iruka came back to consciousness feeling surprisingly well, considering he’d been blown up - down, rather; out of the canopy almost to the ground in a hail of shattering wood - and knocked out by a single sharp blow. He rolled his neck and squinted, identifying the feel of his hitai-ate drawn down over his eyes as a blindfold. He sighed.

He could feel two presences in the room with him, wherever he was, although he suspected-

“What have we here. . .”

Iruka’s head jerked back as his hitai-ate was pulled away from his eyes again, and he glared at the man lounging casually against the wall opposite. A civilian would have registered the lazy slouch as non-threatening, and not known why their heart suddenly quickened and adrenaline began to pulse in their blood; Iruka was far more aware.

Despite the supposedly relaxed posture, every lean, powerful line of the S-Rank nukenin before him would be poised to act in less than a blink. He cocked his head, silvery hair falling aside and revealing the brilliant crimson swirl of the Sharingan he had been gifted so long ago - when he had still worn proud and unblemished the Konoha leaf that was now tied around one thigh, a slash through the metal.

Before he had run, abandoning Konoha to follow Konoha’s most dangerous traitor.

“This is remarkably familiar.” Iruka said, lips pursing, and Kakashi laughed, tugging his mask down and baring wicked fangs as he pushed off the wall, sauntering towards Iruka with a languid pace that made his hips roll.

Iruka wrinkled his nose, pulling his wrists free of the ropes that had suddenly come loose. “Hello, darling.” he said, rising from the rough chair as a soft puff behind him gave away the dissipation of a shadow clone.

“Hello, pet.” Kakashi replied, grinning fiercely as he leaned into Iruka’s space.

Iruka shivered. This close Kakashi always felt like breathing in a storm on a mountaintop; feeling more than knowing that lightning could strike at any moment.

Iruka slid his hands up Kakashi’s chest, arms winding around his shoulders. “I missed you.” he said against Kakashi’s jaw, and Kakashi growled softly, nipping him and then kissing him, warm and consuming.

Iruka swayed on his feet a little as he tightened his grip, returning the kiss and demanding more of Kakashi. He growled again, arms slipping around Iruka’s waist, pulling him in flush against his lover’s lean, hard body.

“So don’t leave me any more.” Kakashi said as their lips parted, voice low. He nuzzled Iruka affectionately, eyes softer now behind the silvery barrier of his fringe half-hiding them.

Iruka’s heart ached and he snuggled into Kakashi’s embrace. “I. . .”

“Stay here. Stay with me.” Kakashi wheedled, almost whining, nuzzling Iruka’s cheek.

Begging, when Iruka was well aware that for all Iruka’s own skill and extensive collection of tricks, Kakashi could demand. Could force it. And if Kakashi did not himself. . . Well, Kakashi had the entire Akatsuki, and if nothing else his formidable mother would definitely stand behind him if he chose to force the issue.

But Kakashi only pleaded and whined softly, then bade Iruka farewell with longing kisses before watching with sad eyes as Iruka left him behind.

Iruka didn’t want to go any more than Kakashi wanted him to, but there were things. . .

He drew a breath, then sighed, slouching and leaning his brow against Kakashi’s shoulder. “I won’t leave Naruto.” he said softly. It was almost the only reason he had left to stay, by now. He had friends, he had duties, but. . .

But here he had _Kakashi_ , who he loved more than he could ever have imagined and who loved him in return with all the ferocity of a summer storm. And here he had Kakashi, who had told him too many things about their village that made Iruka’s stomach turn and his blood run cold. He hadn’t believed at first, but it was too easy, especially for someone with Iruka’s experience and clearances, with Kakashi’s guidance, to dig into the Archives, to walk the hidden paths in the village, and verify every last thing Kakashi had told him. No, Iruka could leave Konoha and feel little guilt for it, now.

Naruto only had Iruka, though, and Iruka would not leave him.

“. . .what?” Iruka jerked upright again, staring at Kakashi, heart fluttering.

“Bring him.” Kakashi repeated, and tipped his head. “Bring him with you.” One eyebrow twitched and he snorted, lip curling. “Maybe Mama can fix that seal of his that’s mucking with his chakra control, and he’ll be able to grow into a half-decent ninja after all.”

A distant part of Iruka throbbed with fondness that Kakashi had listened, _remembered_ Iruka talking about Naruto’s problems. The rest of him was reeling.

“But- The Akatsuki. . . Naruto is. . .” Iruka licked his lips. “Do you mean it?”

“Do I ever promise you things I don’t mean?” Kakashi said gently, and . . . Kakashi lied often - he was a ninja, and beyond that Iruka _more than_ suspected he enjoyed fucking with people on a visceral level - but he had never made a promise to Iruka and failed to keep it, never lied when he swore to Iruka it was important.

Iruka had cursed him out something fierce when he had arrived at one of their rendezvous bloody and with one arm disabled, but he had refused to apologise; he had sworn to be there for Iruka and he had no intention of failing.

Iruka had wanted to strangle him and kiss him at once. He’d restrained himself to a kiss and the scolding at the time, as Kakashi had already been battered all to hell.

“Bring him, if he’ll come, Iruka, and- and stay with me.” Kakashi asked softly.

Iruka closed his eyes, leaning into Kakashi, nestling close. Kakashi swayed slightly, smoothing a hand up and down his back, crooning.

“Will. . .” Iruka shifted, curling his fingers into the fabric of Kakashi’s open cloak. “If he would come,” he said, and Kakashi whined softly, hopeful, “would he be safe?”

“I swear to you, pet,” Kakashi said, nosing his jaw, “I would allow no harm to come to your otouto.”

Iruka jerked, startled. “He-”

“Tell me he’s not, whatever blood runs in his veins.” Kakashi challenged, and Iruka fidgeted, then huffed, capitulating silently. He pinched Kakashi over one slim hip, though, making him yip. Iruka laughed, and Kakashi pouted at him mournfully.

Iruka kissed it away, reaching up and toying with Kakashi’s hair. Kakashi’s offer, his _plea_ , echoed in Iruka’s mind, unable to be dismissed.

“I. . . I’ll think about it.” Iruka said softly, and Kakashi brightened immediately. “That’s all I can promise.” he added quickly, warning.

Kakashi nodded, pressing a kiss at the corner of his mouth.

“For now. . .” Iruka hummed as Kakashi nuzzled into another proper kiss, leaning into him cosily. “Take me to bed?”

Kakashi smiled, nudging his cheek against Iruka’s, then drew back. “Of course, pet.” He tugged his mask back up, twined his fingers with Iruka’s, and pulled him out of the little cell and into the corridor.

“Where’s Genma?” Iruka asked idly as he followed Kakashi through the Akatsuki’s base, exchanging a polite nod with Kisame and laughing as they passed Hidan ranting at a closed door just as he kicked it, hard.

“Locked up, of course. Deidei’s watching him.” Kakashi supplied, shrugging. “He’ll be ready when you, ah, _get free_.”

“I am still amazed he lets you call him that.” Iruka observed, nodding his understanding. He’d been confident Genma was _all right_ , at least, but it was good to have confirmation.

“I made Itachi twitch and eventually sent the brat running clear out of the base for good, and my mother all but scares the _blast_ right out of our Deidei,” Kakashi said with a low laugh, “I think he’d let me call him hime if I really tried.”

Iruka laughed at the very idea, but nodded. Then he relaxed almost totally as Kakashi tugged him into a familiar, dimly-lit room, scattered with cosy blankets and soft furs both in the bed and on the floor, books piled on every flat surface, crowding out an eclectic variety of finely maintained weaponry.

Home.

Iruka tensed again, startled. He. . . He hadn’t quite realised how _much_ this place - Kakashi - had come to be. . . He thought of his little apartment, rather spare save for homework and lesson plans everywhere, and a few trinkets Naruto had given him which held pride of place, then compared it to this set of rooms.

It wasn’t the relative luxury of it - though almost everything in Kakashi’s space was high quality, beautiful and gloriously comfortable - it was. . .

“Iruka?”

Iruka shook his head, lifting his head and meeting Kakashi’s eyes, which were shaded with concern. “I’m fine. Just . . . thinking.”

Kakashi smiled, folding himself down to the furs and pillows scattered before the fireplace, which glowed dully with banked coals, his outer cloak already tossed aside and his mask once more pulled down to bare his sharp mouth. He opened his arms invitingly and Iruka went to him, sliding over his long legs to straddle his lap, making him startle, then grin.

Kakashi’s hands slid up over Iruka’s thighs and hips, then his back, and Iruka leaned up just long enough to shed his flak vest, then cuddled down atop his lover. Kakashi stretched out a little more in a comfortable lounge, but he was solid and warm beneath Iruka, stroking his back lazily, reaching up to pull his hair free of its tie and let it spill around his shoulders.

“I can’t stay long. . .” Iruka realised after a time. Not with Genma locked up somewhere, not with this being an unplanned visit, not-

“You were captured, I don’t think they can be too angry at you if you’re late.” Kakashi said dryly, and Iruka laughed into his shoulder.

“Well. . . Maybe not.” Iruka felt a little guilty - Genma was probably terrified, not only for himself but for _Iruka_ \- but. . . He _wanted_ to stay, couldn’t bring himself to pull away from Kakashi so soon when it had been months since he had last seen his lover for more than fleeting stolen moments in a meeting somewhere far from Konoha.

Iruka tangled their legs and turned his head, resting on Kakashi’s shoulder. It gave him a limited view of the room, and Iruka couldn’t help but compare it with his own spare apartment once more . . . and the tiny rat trap that Naruto called home. That stung at him, and he bit his lip.

“What’s wrong, pet?” Kakashi asked, kneading at the nape of his neck, stroking his hair.

Iruka hummed, but only shook his head. He could talk with Kakashi about anything, he knew, but Kakashi _wanted_ him to bring Naruto and leave Konoha; his responses might be. . .

Iruka couldn’t really ask anyone about this, speak to anyone; he would have to make up his mind alone.

Kakashi kissed his temple, body shifting languidly, almost curling around Iruka, and he sighed, lips twitching towards a smile. Well. That could wait until he _was_ alone. For now, he had time with his lover - rare and very much to be prized - to bask in, and Iruka fully intended to do so.

* * *

“Are you-”

“It’s been _three days_ ,” Iruka said, though Kakashi’s mournful eyes _almost_ swayed him anyway; S-Rank nin should _not_ be able to look so much like sad puppies, Iruka thought, “I meant to leave _yesterday_. Genma is still locked up, and- It’s time, all right?”

“Hush.” Orochimaru said just as Kakashi whined pitifully, melting out of the shadows alarmingly and reaching up to catch a handful of Kakashi’s hair with a light tug. He whined more sulkily at his mother, but didn’t protest again, only offered his arms to Iruka as Orochimaru stepped away again.

Iruka sighed, glancing at Orochimaru and then carefully trying to ignore him, moving into Kakashi’s embrace. “I’ll see you again . . . as soon as I can.” Iruka said softly, nuzzling his cheek.

“Promise.” Kakashi asked in his ear, and Iruka kissed him.

“I’ll get word to you.” Iruka promised, cupping his jaw.

Kakashi rested their brows together, nudging his nose against Iruka’s. Iruka bit his lip.

“I’ll think about it. I promise.” Iruka added softly.

Kakashi smiled slightly and stole one last kiss, and then Iruka pulled his mask up, smoothing it with gentle fingers, letting them wander to tangle in his wild, soft hair. Kakashi growled softly, sweet and warm, and Iruka fought not to just melt against him.

“Should I be locking up our mouthy guest again?”

Iruka straightened, stepping back, and Kakashi sighed, releasing him reluctantly even as he turned towards Deidara. Iruka’s brows rose at _Deidara_ calling _anyone_ _else_ mouthy, but he only shook his head.

“No, we’re leaving.” Iruka paused, eyes narrowing. “You _un_ locked him already?”

Deidara laughed, beckoning, and Iruka shook his head, following after him, preparing himself to pull off a faked escape and a _real_ run like hell all the way back to Konoha.

* * *

Iruka sighed, stretching a little more and folding his arms behind his head. His bed was as comfortable as ever, but he faintly missed his lover’s - it was no softer, but it was much more comfortable, bigger, and Kakashi had made it into more of a nest than a simple _bed_ , layered with pillows and blankets and furs, far more than really necessary. It was luxurious and comfortable and Iruka enjoyed burying himself in it with his lover.

Which really only brought Iruka’s thoughts back around to the same question he had been worrying at for the entire run back to Konoha with poor anxious Genma, and the two weeks since they’d been cleared, all reports filed. He pulled his arms free again and rubbed his face with both hands, then rolled over onto his front, sighing as he kicked his heels up, then stretched until his calves ached pleasantly and his toes splayed.

Iruka had tried to shut out the lure of Kakashi himself, the love and comfort in his arms, the-

Iruka squeezed his eyes closed, shaking his head slightly. It was hard to separate Kakashi from the offer - plea - Kakashi had made; truly, he wasn’t sure he _should_.

Konoha. . . Well, Iruka’s home village held little of his loyalty, now, nor did his Hokage. He knew what his _duty_ was, but he had found things that sickened him about his village, no matter how thoroughly he knew a ninja’s duty - a ninja’s morality was a twisted, blood-soaked thing, and Iruka was no different for all he was a chuunin who specialised in teaching children.

To have gone beyond that. . . Iruka grimaced, propping his chin on his forearms.

But would Naruto leave, if Iruka asked it of him . . . _should_ Iruka ask it of him? That was harder to tell. Iruka was honest enough to admit to himself, at least, that if it weren’t for Naruto he would almost certainly have left Konoha two years ago, when Kakashi first asked Iruka to come to him and stay.

Iruka sighed and rolled out of bed, pushing the thoughts away as he went to make a pot of coffee and work on his grading. He wasn’t getting anywhere with his decision for now, he would . . . leave it for another time. For now there was - always - homework to grade and lessons to plan.

* * *

Climbing the stairs, Iruka hid the scowl that always wanted to rise to his lips when he came here. Naruto deserved better than this horrid little rundown. . .

Iruka drew a deep breath and set his face in a playful, mock scowl instead as he rapped smartly on the door of Naruto’s apartment. “Naruto! Answer this door!” he barked.

He heard a yelp and scrambling noises inside - the walls were ridiculously thin - and waited. Naruto swung the door open a minute or so later, and Iruka felt tension knot between his shoulder blades even as he smiled.

Naruto looked like he’d been in a scuffle; a few faintly-bloody scrapes on his face and one forearm, dirt in his bright hair and on his clothes. It was far from the first time Iruka had seen him in such a state, and he . . . suspected it was not due to a disagreement with friends, or a mess of his own making, as Iruka had often gotten into at his age.

“What happened?” Iruka asked, stepping inside.

“Iruka-sensei?” Naruto returned in a confused tone, looking around. Anywhere but at Iruka. His fingers curled into the hem of his jacket, and Iruka closed the door and moved towards him.

“Naruto.” Iruka brushed a hand over the top of his head, then touched his battered cheek. “What happened?”

“It’s okay!” Naruto assured Iruka brightly, revealing a nasty bruise at the base of his neck when he lifted his head. Iruka prodded until he spilled the story of being accosted outside Ichiraku’s when he had gone for dinner, a handful of adults who had not even let him finish his meal before laying into him, and stifled his anger on Naruto’s behalf. “Old man Teuchi gave me another bowl, even, it’s great!”

Iruka felt another burst of fondness for Teuchi, who looked out for Naruto as best he could - Iruka couldn’t _prove_ it without putting more work into it, but he _knew_ Teuchi sometimes . . . stretched Naruto’s payments further than they should go, and occasionally offered the boy a free meal for being such a good customer on top of that. At his counter was probably the best Naruto ever ate.

Iruka frowned, reaching out and touching Naruto’s side. Even through his slightly oversized jacket his ribs were all too easy to feel, and Iruka’s frown deepened as Naruto fidgeted uncertainly.

“Iruka-sensei?” Naruto questioned, shifting a little closer, and Iruka still hadn’t _decided_ , not really, when he was crossing the village, but now. . .

Naruto had no friends other than _Iruka_ and one could perhaps count Teuchi. Naruto went _hungry_ half the time unless Iruka could corral him and find some excuse to feed him. He lived in a rat trap apartment that was only not more patch than wall because better than half the repairs had been left undone. He knew nothing about his parents, Iruka knew, nor about what he was or why he was treated so unkindly by almost everyone in what should be his _home_.

Could Iruka deny that leaving Konoha would be better for him? Iruka trusted Kakashi’s word; if he said Naruto would be safe, even at the heart of the Akatsuki’s base, then he would be - as safe as Iruka had been, any time he walked there, solely on the word that he was Kakashi’s lover.

“I have something to tell you, and something to ask you, Naruto.” Iruka said softly, moving to sit down by the low table, tugging Naruto’s hands. Naruto followed, eyes bright with curiosity, and sat in front of him. “Can you keep it a secret for me, whatever your answer?” he asked.

Naruto’s curiosity deepened visibly, and he nodded. “Of course, Iruka-sensei!”

Iruka knew that most of his colleagues would call him a fool if he trusted Naruto’s sense of discretion - but they had never seen Naruto for what he was. Iruka knew if he promised to keep it secret, he would - simply no one would know he _knew_ a secret.

“Is it a big secret?” Naruto asked, watching Iruka’s face with sharp eyes.

Iruka smiled wryly. “Kind of the biggest.” he admitted, soft and sincere but playful, and Naruto perked a little more. “I have a boyfriend.” he began, and Naruto scrunched his nose, making Iruka laugh.

“Half the class guessed that,” Naruto said, cocking his head, “they think you’re dating Mizuki-sensei.”

Iruka winced. He and Mizuki had . . . well, their once tight friendship had suffered something of a falling out when Iruka had taken to going out on more missions - after he had connected with Kakashi, at least half because he wanted the excuse to be out of the village so he could meet with his lover - and had proven his skills, often being offered - or asked to take - missions Mizuki was denied, even when he asked for them specifically.

Iruka hadn’t missed Naruto’s choice of words, though. “And you?”

Naruto shook his head. “Mizuki-sensei _glares_ when he thinks nobody’s watching. At you almost as much as he does at-” He faltered and shook his head again. “And you don’t relax when he’s around.” He shrugged.

Iruka opened his mouth, then closed it, choosing his words carefully. “We were good friends . . . once. We are not close any more.”

Naruto rolled his eyes, snorting, and Iruka huffed a laugh. Perhaps that was, indeed, rather obvious. “So who’s your boyfriend?” Naruto asked curiously.

“My boyfriend . . . left Konoha a long time ago. He’s a nukenin.” Iruka said, and Naruto’s eyes widened. “Secret, remember!” Iruka said hurriedly, and Naruto stared at him, but nodded slowly.

Naruto squinted at him, and Iruka paused, waiting. “You,” Naruto hesitated for a moment, “you love him?”

“Very much. And he,” Iruka huffed a little, fighting a smile, “loves me.”

Naruto watched him steadily. “He’s your boyfriend . . . you trust him, too . . . even though he’s a nukenin?” Naruto asked carefully, and Iruka’s heart ached a little that Naruto already knew love and trust did not always go together.

“With my life and more.” Iruka said honestly. _With your life_ , he thought, and took a breath. “It’s been three years; he’s _earned_ my trust.”

Naruto nodded, fidgeting a little, recrossing his legs and leaning forwards a bit. “Is that the secret?” he asked. “Your boyfriend?”

“He is part of it.” Iruka said, and smiled when Naruto’s eyes sparked with curiosity again. He reached out and caught one of Naruto’s hands. “He asked me to stay with him; to leave Konoha myself as well. It’s not the first time he has asked.” he admitted as Naruto’s eyes grew wider and wider.

“Oh. . . I suppose- But you don’t _want_ to leave Konoha, right?” Naruto asked tentatively, biting his lip.

Iruka squeezed Naruto’s hand. “I want to be with him.” he said honestly, and Naruto nodded, worrying his lower lip between his teeth. “It,” Iruka paused, “has grown more tempting every time he asks.” He didn’t want to tell Naruto, who was _so young_ and in some ways still so very innocent, about the awful things he had learned about their village, and bit back anything further.

Naruto squeezed his hand, and Iruka frowned, concerned, as his eyes grew shiny. “I- If you go, Iruka-sensei, I’ll miss you so much.” he said, a little wobbly. “I’ll miss you _forever_. I won’t tell anyone why you went though, and-” his voice wavered again.

“Naruto-!” Iruka began, and Naruto pulled his hands back, scrubbing at his face with them and catching a hitching breath.

“I don’t want you to go!” Naruto said all in a rush, and Iruka’s breath caught. “I know it’s selfish and I shouldn’t tell you that- but-”

“Naruto. . .” Iruka reached out, heart aching, and cupped Naruto’s cheek. “I told him I wouldn’t leave you.”

Naruto froze, staring up at him, tears just beginning to spill down his cheeks.

“You. . .” Iruka paused. “By now,” he said carefully instead, “with the things that I know, and with K- my boyfriend asking me to go, to be with him, you are the only true reason I would stay here.”

“Iruka-sensei. . .” Naruto looked shocked, and Iruka smiled gently.

“Remember I said I wanted to tell you something, and then to ask you something?” Iruka said gently, and Naruto nodded shallowly. “The question I have to ask you, is if you would come with me . . . and leave Konoha?”

Naruto was frozen, eyes wide, and didn’t respond. Iruka rubbed a few tears away from his cheeks, waiting patiently.

“Naruto?” Iruka called softly, concerned.

“You- You mean it?” Naruto asked, eyes welling with fresh tears.

“I mean it so very much.” Iruka said earnestly, catching Naruto’s wrist and squeezing gently. “I won’t leave you, and I would like it if you come with me.”

“I want to stay with you!” Naruto burst out, and Iruka smiled. “I- _Can_ I?” he asked tentatively, fidgeting and looking around.

“Is there anything in Konoha you want to stay for?” Iruka asked, resisting the urge to give Naruto’s apartment the dirty glare it deserved; it was all Naruto _had_ , and it was his home, poor a home as it might be.

For now. Iruka let himself hope properly for the first time that Naruto _would_ come with him, and they could go - to Kakashi, to somewhere better.

Naruto bit his lip, and Iruka hummed, prompting him.

“Would it really be okay?” Naruto asked, his toes curling as he tucked his legs up closer. “If I came with you. . . Your boyfriend wouldn’t be mad or anything?”

Iruka’s heart softened. “He knows I would never leave you.” he reminded gently. “I told him you were the only thing that would keep me in Konoha, and _he_ said you should come with me.” He paused. “He said,” he continued, very softly, “that my otouto should always have a place with me.”

Naruto turned wide, shocked eyes on him, and Iruka smiled at him.

“I think he’s right, don’t you?” Iruka coaxed, and Naruto sniffled.

“ _Me?_ ” Naruto asked, wavering.

Iruka tugged very lightly, opening his arms. “I love you like my very own otouto, Naruto. I would _never_ leave you and-” He broke off as Naruto thumped into his chest, crying in little hitching sobs and clinging to him hard enough to make his ribs ache.

Iruka hugged him back almost as tight, rocking gently as Naruto shook, feeling a little teary himself.

“I want to come with you.” Naruto whimpered into his shoulder, and Iruka squeezed him a little tighter. “I want to stay with you! Please-”

“Please,” Iruka said himself, cupping the back of Naruto’s head, “I so very hoped you would come with me.” he admitted, to himself as much as Naruto. “I wouldn’t have left you behind, and. . .”

And Iruka very much _wanted_ to go, to leave Konoha and its hypocrisy and poisoned underbelly behind and find a new home in his lover’s arms.

There would be practicalities to consider, and plans to be made, and Naruto probably needed to be told more details, but for now. . . Iruka hugged his otouto close and let himself feel giddy with relief and joy that they would both be going, leaving this place and- Well, and running straight to Kakashi.

Iruka grinned into Naruto’s hair, rocking him a little.

* * *

It was child’s play getting them both out of Konoha - no one would want to allow Naruto out, and Iruka could hardly walk him out the gates without being stopped either, but. . .

Iruka walked right out the front gates on a courier mission, expected to take five days.

Three hours later he picked up Naruto from the hiding place he had described, praising Naruto for getting out unseen and finding it, and burned the scroll he was supposed to be delivering. He ruffled Naruto’s hair, grinning, heart fluttery with exhilaration.

“Let’s go, otouto.” Iruka said, and was pleased to see Naruto’s slight uneasiness fade at the use of the familial term.

“Yeah!” Naruto bounced, still looking around them with wide, curious eyes as they began to run.

They travelled slower than Iruka would have alone, but Naruto was tireless for all his inexperience and his shorter legs. Iruka kept a close eye on him to be sure he didn’t exhaust himself, and made him eat twice what he initially served himself when they camped for the night.

He watched fondly as Naruto curled up in Iruka’s spare bedroll and went to sleep, his pack - mostly packed with sealing scrolls that contained his few belongings, including his beloved plants, and a few of the ones holding Iruka’s possessions as well - scrunched under his head in a way that had to be uncomfortable.

Iruka moved over carefully, stroking a hand down Naruto’s arm and then tugging his pack away, tucking his own - which was a little softer, being padded with spare uniforms - in its place. Naruto twitched and then snuggled his cheek into it, wrapping his arms around it with a sigh.

Iruka stretched and turned in himself, stretching out on his back on his bedroll. At the pace they had set today it would be another day, perhaps into the second, before they reached Kakashi.

 _Soon_ , Iruka thought, and drifted into a light, alert sleep with a smile playing about his lips.

* * *

Iruka’s steps hitched and he caught Naruto by the shoulder of his jacket, pulling him to slow his pace as Iruka turned, wary, sweeping the area in a careful inspection.

Catching the merest flash of moonlight-silver under the trees eased his tension, and he smiled even before Kakashi stepped out of the brush and into proper view. “Iruka. . . Pet.” Kakashi greeted, mismatched eyes shining with pleasure, and Iruka took a step towards him, Naruto held snug at his side.

“Wait- _I know him!_ ” Naruto yelped, pointing directly at Kakashi. Iruka’s eyes widened and he looked from Naruto to Kakashi, startled.

“Maa. . .” Kakashi waved, smiling a little behind his mask. “Hello, Naru-kun.”

“Naruto?” Iruka questioned, baffled; Kakashi had left Konoha even before Iruka had been a student sensei at the Academy, how would Naruto _know him_? “Ah, this is my boyfriend, Kakashi.” he introduced, then looked at Kakashi again, hoping for an explanation. “Kakashi?”

“He used to come! When I was little!” Naruto said before Kakashi could respond, wide-eyed and still pointing. He twitched, then dropped his arm. “You- You brought me food, and my sleep hat, and fixed my window when a brick broke it, and-”

Iruka’s breath caught and he wrapped his arm around Naruto’s shoulders, pulling him closer, looking up at Kakashi. “Kakashi?” he said again, catching his own voice wavering a little.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck. “Until I left Konoha.” he admitted quietly, and Iruka blinked.

“Why. . .”

“Sensei.” Kakashi said quietly, and Iruka felt like an idiot.

“Sensei?” Naruto repeated. “Uh- Iruka-sensei?” he hazarded, squinting like he knew that was wrong.

“My sensei.” Kakashi said with a pained look.

“Of course. I’m- I’m sorry, darling.” Iruka said, wincing. He’d _forgotten_.

“Iruka-sensei?” Naruto tugged at his shirt, frowning slightly.

“When Kakashi was young, his jounin-sensei, erm. . .” Iruka trailed off, looking up at Kakashi.

“Minato-sensei.” Kakashi said, his voice a little thin but steady. “Your father.”

“You knew my dad?” Naruto asked, almost vibrating, and Iruka could see Kakashi’s uncomfortable tension. “He- You-” Naruto tripped over his own words, as though he didn’t know what he most wanted to say.

“I’m sure Kakashi will tell you stories about your Dad, once we’re settled.” Iruka said, sending a questioning look at Kakashi, who nodded shallowly. Once they were settled and once Kakashi had calmed down a little, Iruka thought with wry regret.

“. . .really?” Naruto asked in a tiny voice, and Kakashi stepped forwards, crouching to be closer to level with Naruto, who was still so short for his age; looking up rather than looming over him.

“I would love to tell you about your father, Naru-kun.” Kakashi said softly. “And your mother.” He reached up, squeezing Naruto’s hands gently. “And I am so very glad to see you again.”

Iruka felt like his heart was turning over in his chest, and he wondered, suddenly, if it hadn’t _only_ been for his sake that Kakashi had suggested he bring Naruto with him when he fled Konoha. Iruka wanted to kiss him, drag him into an embrace.

Comfort him.

Iruka reached out as Kakashi rose, brushing a hand over Kakashi’s arm - he wasn’t wearing the Akatsuki cloak today, and he was warm beneath the tough, thin fabric of his shirt - and squeezing his shoulder, restraining himself to that much contact with his lover for now. He pulled Naruto snug against his side, his slim shoulders curling under Iruka’s arm as he leaned into Iruka steadily.

Kakashi stepped closer, and Naruto watched him but barely tensed. Iruka welcomed his nuzzling with a soft murmur, recognising the need for contact and tipping his jaw up to let Kakashi scent him, breath warm and ticklish against his throat, even diffused through the mask.

“Let’s get you home.” Kakashi said as he straightened, meeting Iruka’s eyes and then looking down at Naruto.

“Home?” Naruto questioned uncertainly, surprising Iruka.

He rubbed his palm over Naruto’s shoulder. “It will be your new home. With me,” he paused, glancing at Kakashi with a smile, “and Kakashi.”

Naruto fidgeted, but he looked excited again, and Iruka’s smile widened, his chest tight with fondness. “For me and Tomodachi-chan and. . .”

“Of course, Naruto.” Iruka hugged him, chest squeezing with fondness.

Kakashi arched a brow at him and Iruka only smiled, shaking his head.

“Ready to head home, then?” Kakashi asked gently, and Naruto wriggled a little, but nodded.

“Lead on.” Iruka said dryly, grinning. Kakashi gave him a bright, pleased smile and led the way, keeping to a pace Naruto could match easily.

* * *

Iruka slowed as they approached the hidden entrance - one of many - to the base, and Kakashi slowed as well, turning to him with a curious look.

“Will. . .” Iruka looked at Naruto, now a few steps ahead of them, then at the building that would be their new home. “The others. . .”

Kakashi nuzzled his cheek. “Mostly they’re out. He won’t face any of them yet.” Iruka breathed a sigh of relief. “Mama will probably want to meet him, though.”

Iruka nodded, the tension not returning. Orochimaru was . . . surprisingly easy to be around; only Iruka’s knowledge of him had made him wary around the man, and Naruto didn’t have that. He was warm with his son, and friendly to Iruka if only for Kakashi’s sake, he would surely be no less when meeting Naruto.

“This is gonna be home?” Naruto asked, turning back to face them and pointing upwards.

Kakashi ruffled his hair, and Naruto tensed, but only for a moment. Kakashi wouldn’t have missed it, not even that tiny hesitation, but he didn’t react, only kept moving past Naruto, running through the seals to open the door and guiding them inside.

“This is home.” Kakashi said as Iruka shepherded Naruto inside. He led them up slowly, allowing time for Naruto to look around with alert curiosity even though he wasn’t asking many questions, and Iruka cleared his throat and volunteered information as they went.

Kakashi smiled, looping around the sprawling base to his own rooms, opening the door for Iruka. He dumped off his gear to unpack later, then turned to Naruto. “This is Kakashi’s - our - room; if I’m here you can always come talk to me or get me, all right?”

Naruto blinked, and Iruka knew it was a foreign concept to him, and felt a flush of rage at that knowledge, but only smiled. “. . .okay?” Naruto agreed tentatively, peeking in the room beyond and then looked back up at Iruka.

“I know you don’t know me well yet,” Kakashi said softly, reaching out and brushing the backs of his knuckles over Naruto’s shoulder, “but me too, all right? If you need anything or,” he paused, eyes narrowing slightly, “if anyone bothers you.”

Naruto looked even more uncertain, but nodded slowly.

“Your room isn’t far.” Kakashi said, and stepped out into the corridor. “Would you like to see it now?”

Naruto perked, and Iruka followed after him as Kakashi led them to a room he _knew_ had been locked up before. He waited as Kakashi opened it to show Naruto inside - he gasped, and Iruka hurried closer only to see a nice, spacious room with two deep-set windows and ranks of shelves on almost all of the walls, a small bed in one corner near the left window. Naruto tentatively ran his fingers over the bed, which was covered in blankets and pillows already - Iruka recognised some of them, and the fur peeking out amidst the colourful fabric especially; Kakashi had built a nest for Naruto, if he wanted it.

Iruka raised an eyebrow at Kakashi, tilting his head towards the room he was _sure_ hadn’t been empty before.

“Sasori concluded it might be . . . best for him to relocate.” Kakashi said with a feral grin that was clear even through his mask.

Iruka’s brows rose. He _highly_ doubted Sasori would have come to such a conclusion on his own. He cocked his head a little further.

“Sasori now has rooms on the other side of the compound, ground level.” Kakashi said, which was not his question, but he could pry at Kakashi over that later. “Kisame is closest to us,” he said a little louder, “the door across the hall, Naruto; he’s very big-”

“And blue.” Iruka said dryly.

“Blue?” Naruto repeated, blinking.

“Like a shark.” Kakashi said, snorting. “He won’t bother you.”

Naruto nodded, but Iruka doubted he believed it.

“And if _anyone_ does, _tell me_ , or Kakashi, Naruto, please.” Iruka moved into the room, catching Naruto by the shoulders. “You’re my otouto and I won’t let anyone hurt you. This is your _home_ and I want you to be safe _and_ comfortable here.”

Kakashi shifted lazily by the door, all coiled and quiet threat, blocking off the rest of the world, and Iruka felt a surge of fondness. Even if Iruka might not be best placed to defend Naruto, here - not amongst a band of S-Rank nukenin - his lover _was_ more than capable, and he knew to his blood and bones that Kakashi would.

They elected to unpack before dinner, and Iruka slowly let Naruto’s assurances that he was _fine_ and he _didn’t need help Iruka-sensei, agh_ shoo him away, going to unpack his own belongings. Kakashi lingered by Naruto, but sent him off with a kiss on the cheek. “Put your things wherever you want; there’s a new tansu and an empty cupboard beside mine for you, as well.”

Iruka smiled, cupping Kakashi’s cheek and looking back at Naruto once more before walking away.

There was indeed plenty of space, more than Iruka needed, and Kakashi had clearly rearranged his rooms to make a more comfortable space for Iruka to come into. Iruka smoothed a hand over the new desk by one wall and felt another surge of fondness for his lover that helped ground him a little against the dizzy feeling of _what am I doing here_ even as he stepped back out into the corridor.

Iruka had left everything he’d ever had or known _except_ Kakashi and Naruto, left his village and his duty and the job he loved, but. . .

Iruka paused a few steps from the open door to Naruto’s room, listening, surprised.

“And this is Shige-chan, and- Oh, Tomodachi-chan should be over here, not by Wakkun!” Naruto said, and Iruka’s brows drew together as he edged closer quietly. “Kakashi-sen- Er. Bring Tomodachi-chan here?”

Iruka peeked around the door to see Kakashi carefully moving the largest and oldest of Naruto’s plants where he directed.

“You may call me what you like, Naru-kun.” Kakashi said gently once the plant was settled, and patted his hair.

Naruto fidgeted, not saying anything, but nodded a little. Kakashi moved away again, and Naruto hesitated, then darted to another table, one still holding several of the plants Iruka had painstakingly sealed into a specially-prepared scroll so they would travel safely, because he knew they were one of the few things Naruto had that he truly cared for. “This is Midori-chan!” Naruto said, holding out the pot, and Kakashi inclined his head, murmuring _an introduction_ , oh-

Iruka loved him so much.

Naruto beamed and then bounced over to tuck Midori-chan in the wide window as well, explaining to Kakashi that she liked _lots_ of sunlight, and comparing that to the preferences of the other plants. Iruka had intended to join them, but he held back by the door, just watching and listening as Naruto settled into his new space and Kakashi watched over him.

* * *

Iruka had just made it back to his and Kakashi’s rooms before Kakashi brought Naruto back to collect him, and he grinned as Naruto jumped on him for a hug, happily granting it, putting aside the book he realised belatedly he had opened right at the back cover.

“All settled in?” Iruka asked, and Naruto nodded, babbling happily about his new room and how much space there was and his bed was _so soft_ and his plants were all cosy and he was sure they would be happy. Iruka looked up at Kakashi, lounging in the doorway, and he smiled, eyes soft.

Kakashi showed them around a little more - the nearest way out, if they needed it; the bathroom just down the hall and the more expansive proper bathing room further along; a storeroom with spare furniture and other odds and ends; the little door that opened on a ladder leading straight up to the open roof - and then led them down for dinner.

Iruka nearly jumped when Orochimaru appeared out of the shadows, though he should be used to it by now. Kakashi, of course, didn’t twitch. Naruto sidled partially behind Kakashi, back pressed against Iruka’s thigh, and eyed him warily.

“Hello.” Orochimaru said, his voice soft.

“Orochimaru-san.” Iruka greeted politely.

“Welcome.” Orochimaru said with a smile, meeting Iruka’s eyes and then looking down at Naruto.

“You know Iruka, of course,” Kakashi said, not moving, though Iruka knew he would usually go to his mother to greet him after being away, even only for a day; Iruka saw Naruto’s fingers creep up to curl into the band of Kakashi’s slashed-through hitai-ate around his thigh, clinging a little, and rested a hand on Naruto’s shoulder, “this is Naruto, Iruka’s otouto.”

Naruto stood a little taller at that introduction, and Orochimaru’s smile widened.

“Naru-kun, this is my Mama, Orochimaru.” Kakashi introduced, glancing around his own arm down at Naruto.

“Oh.” Naruto fidgeted a little, then edged out from behind Kakashi - not quite releasing his hitai-ate, Iruka saw, heart twinging - and bowed. “Hajimemashite, Orochi-sama.”

“Hajimemashite,” Orochimaru returned gently, inclining his head, “I am so glad you and your brother have come to join us. Kakashi hoped very much that you would.”

Naruto blinked up at Kakashi, who nodded shallowly, confirming his mother’s words.

“Would it be all right if I join you for dinner?” Orochimaru asked politely, and it was Iruka’s turn to blink in startled confusion. They had shared meals with Orochimaru before, of course - and with most of the Akatsuki, in various combinations - but he had never asked in such a way before.

“Okay.” Naruto said, though he was sidling halfway behind Kakashi again.

“Thank you.” Orochimaru said without appearing to mind the less than enthusiastic response.

Kakashi ruffled Naruto’s hair gently and started walking again, slowing his pace to let Naruto keep up close, still holding on to his hitai-ate, as Orochimaru fell in beside them. Kakashi kept one hand on Naruto’s shoulder, and Iruka returned his own to the other, feeling the faint tension in Naruto’s body.

No one else appeared before they sat down to dinner, to Iruka’s relief - one of the new people at a time was probably quite enough for Naruto, and while he might be terrifying to anyone who knew of him, Orochimaru was no doubt the least likely after Kakashi to mean Naruto any harm. And Naruto did _not_ know enough to fear Orochimaru on his own merit, only for being someone new and entirely unknown.

Food settled Naruto’s unease somewhat, particularly when - Iruka’s heart squeezed - Kakashi kept apparently-absently putting more on his plate. Naruto glanced at him, and Iruka assured him quietly he should eat as much as he wanted, until he wasn’t hungry any more.

The surprise and faint disbelief in Naruto’s face at that made Iruka want to stab something, and he was almost distracted enough by it to miss the angry hiss from Orochimaru across the table. But not quite. Iruka tensed, eyes snapping up to find Orochimaru was looking at Naruto.

Iruka shifted warily, but Orochimaru’s angry expression swept away as though it had never been a breath later, and his voice was soft once more as he spoke to Naruto.

Iruka watched him cautiously, but . . . that had looked like. . . Iruka glanced at Kakashi. Putting it together with the rest of the information Iruka had, Orochimaru seemed to be angry _on Naruto’s behalf_ , the way _Iruka_ was, not. . .

Orochimaru seemed angry the way _Kakashi_ was. Perhaps it shouldn’t be surprising, Iruka thought, still trying to frame that reasonably in his mind. It kept him occupied through dinner, though he listened, of course, as Orochimaru gently questioned Naruto and _listened_ when he answered, offering easy answers in return when Naruto dared express curiosity.

They might not be entirely honest, but Iruka didn’t know enough about what Orochimaru did to know for sure - he knew only enough to guess that an entirely honest answer might not be quite something Naruto needed to hear.

Orochimaru excused himself when, Iruka realised suddenly, Naruto had begun to droop sleepily over the table. Iruka had barely reached out before Kakashi had him scooped up out of his chair, settling his weight easily, as though he were much younger than his true age. Naruto was small for his age, but not _that_ much.

Naruto fidgeted, yawning, then twitched, eyes snapping open wide. Kakashi hushed him when he started to apologise, and held him tight.

“It’s been a long day,” Iruka said, stroking Naruto’s hair, “let Kakashi take care of you, mm?” he suggested gently, and Kakashi hugged Naruto gently.

Naruto sighed, head sagging onto Kakashi’s shoulder, and Iruka’s heart squeezed painfully. He followed as Kakashi carried Naruto back upstairs, and opened the door to Naruto’s room ahead of them, then pulled back the blankets so Kakashi could settle him into his bed.

They worked together to tug off Naruto’s jacket and shoes, but left him in his pants and shirt - they would be comfortable enough, and he had fallen most of the way asleep on the way upstairs. Kakashi stroked his cheek, then tucked him in with gentle hands, and Naruto blinked sleepily, stirring a little.

“Oyasumi, Naru-kun. I’m so glad you’re home with us now.” Kakashi said softly, and Naruto wriggled, smiling a little.

Iruka’s eyes burned but he fought back the tears, taking Kakashi’s place. “Oyasumi, Naruto. If you need anything, come get us.” he reminded, and petted the blanket down unnecessarily.

“Oyasumi.” Naruto sighed, eyes closing, and they left him already starting to snore faintly.

* * *

Iruka was tired too - it had been a long day, and long weeks before that - but he was glad he’d dredged up the energy for a real bath before bed. He wrung his hair out with a towel, about to settle before the fireplace when Kakashi clicked his tongue, catching Iruka’s attention.

Iruka raised an eyebrow, turning towards his lover.

Kakashi held out his hands, sitting at the edge of the bed, and Iruka hummed, going to him. Kakashi took the towel and nudged Iruka down, and he yawned, settling at his lover’s feet and leaning against one of Kakashi’s knees.

Kakashi was gentle as he dried Iruka’s hair, then combed it out, and Iruka sagged, eyes drooping closed. Kakashi was talking, but it was idle - telling Iruka about things he’d seen on his missions lately, mentioning when the other Akatsuki would return, nothing he particularly needed to focus on. If it was important, Kakashi would tell him again; he caught enough to hear that none of the others were due back in the next three days, there was time for Iruka and - more importantly - Naruto to settle in before then.

By the time Kakashi’s fingers replaced the comb, Iruka was vaguely aware that Kakashi was pretty much supporting him. Kakashi braided his hair, then hauled him up, tucking him cosily into bed.

Iruka yawned again, stretching. He’d intended. . . “My first night here with you, _living_ here, I meant to. . .” He pushed himself up a little more, reaching for Kakashi, only to find himself pressed back down.

“I have you forever now,” Kakashi said softly, putting out the lamp and settling in beside Iruka, “here in _our_ home. I want you,” he added, fingers trailing in a skipping caress over Iruka’s chest and stomach, “I always want you, pet; but there’s time when you’re not so tired.” Kakashi nuzzled and kissed his cheek. “I’m sure it wore you out, worrying over Naruto and travelling with him.”

It. . . It really had, Iruka thought, curling into Kakashi’s offered arms. “I love you.” he said quietly, and Kakashi rumbled soothingly, returning the sentiment as Iruka let himself relax, no longer fighting sleep.

* * *

“So you’re the brat that belongs to Kakashi’s boyfriend, huh?”

Iruka twitched, already taking a quicker pace down the corridor even before he heard Naruto answer.

They might be settling in here but Iruka wasn’t quite ready for Naruto to face any of Kakashi’s ‘teammates’ - with their varying levels of sanity - on his own.

Naruto had met Orochimaru, of course, and that shared dinner had been one of the calmest group meals Iruka had ever sat down to, and Kisame, which Iruka had anticipated with him just down the hall.

Iruka had been alarmed to hear Naruto identifying him out in the corridor two days before - big and sharklike blue, he had said, _as he’d been told_ \- but Kisame had only laughed, almost warmly.

He’d also said Naruto needed swimming lessons and that he would provide them, which Iruka was hoping was a good thing and not some kind of threat.

Iruka had vaguely planned for Deidara to be the next one of the Akatsuki Naruto met. It was probably unwise to be reassured by it, but Deidara _was_ younger than the others - and he looked up to Kakashi somewhat, perhaps. Iruka was on his guard around Deidara, but not uncomfortable.

That would have been better than-

“ _What are you doing?_ ” Iruka demanded as he rounded the doorway, staring. Hidan had a sword jammed through his side, angled up under his ribs.

“Demonstrating.” Hidan said, gesturing broadly.

“That’s, uh. _Weird._ ” Naruto said, backing up and bumping lightly into Iruka’s side. “Iruka-sensei, isn’t that weird?”

 _Weird_ , Iruka thought, was just about the right word - if not falling rather short - to describe _all_ of the Akatsuki. Including Kakashi, for that matter. He wondered what Naruto might say about Deidara’s . . . _mouths_ , now it came to it.

Iruka squeezed Naruto’s shoulder, sheltering Naruto against his side. It might be more for _his_ peace of mind than Naruto’s, but he didn’t really care, just now.

Hidan frowned slightly, reaching for the sword and wiggling it. “Immortal!” he said cheerfully.

“ _Weird._ ” Naruto countered again with all the confidence of a child.

Iruka’s lips twitched. “You are rather unusual.” he said diplomatically.

“Kakashi doesn’t appreciate Jashin either!” Hidan said, yanking the sword out of himself carelessly.

“. . .does anyone else here?” Iruka asked carefully, eyeing the ragged hole left in Hidan’s side - that needed sharpening, Iruka thought absently - and gathered by the immediate and quite vocal complaints that _no_ , no one else did. Hidan might find it frustrating, but Iruka was far more comfortable with that knowledge, really.

“I’ll show you some _real_ tricks!” Hidan declared, laughing, and Iruka glared as he pointed at Naruto with the sword.

He pulled it back, laughing awkwardly, and Iruka felt perversely better. He wasn’t threatening Naruto, Iruka gathered, he was just . . . _insane_.

Iruka had been forced to come to terms with the fact that he was proposing to move into a complex populated almost if not entirely with people who were not only powerful but insane before he left Konoha. Honestly it wasn’t that different from dealing with jounin most days at the missions desk, he thought wryly.

“Are you really immortal?” Naruto asked dubiously, eyes narrow.

“Absolutely!” Hidan declared, looking offended, and it took Iruka a good ten minutes to extricate them both from _that_ conversation, between Hidan’s religious fervour and offended sensibilities and Naruto’s blunt curiosity.

“Why don’t we go find Kakashi?” Iruka suggested, guiding Naruto back out into the corridor. He didn’t think his nerves could take any more surprise meetings between Naruto and Akatsuki today.

 _He_ had grown, if not comfortable, then at least confident around them over the past few years. He had considered what it might be like to bring Naruto here, but his imaginings, he was discovering, were already falling a little short.

Iruka glanced down as Naruto skipped off ahead of him, moving a little quicker. He was wearing a new jacket in a deep purple - _like Orochi-sama!_ \- with his favourite orange trim, and pants and sandals that fit properly and weren’t worn out. His ribs were already not so prominent and he was clean and happy and carried _no new bruises_.

Iruka could deal with the uneasiness until Naruto got used to the rest of their . . . _housemates_ here. And _he_ got used to Naruto being around them.

* * *

Iruka hummed thoughtfully, shifting the strap of the satchel he carried over his shoulder. He’d been on a quick run learning more about the nearest village - a tiny little all-civilian town - under henge, of course, and picked up a few things in the market while he was scoping it out.

There was a ramen stall there that he would have to bring Naruto to, sometime soon. Iruka had been cautious about it, but had stopped for lunch there, and it could at least compete with Ichiraku’s. Iruka sighed. Naruto had cried a little over leaving Ichiraku’s, and Teuchi, but it was the only regret or hesitation he’d had over leaving Konoha, and. . . Naruto knew there was no going back to Konoha - not ever, not for any of them. He had agreed before they left, nodding solemnly when Iruka explained what it truly meant as best he could.

Perhaps it hadn’t been fair to ask Naruto to make that choice - he was so young, could it be said that he had any idea what sort of choice he was making, when he agreed to leave Konoha with Iruka, who was now a _nukenin_? - but Iruka hadn’t really had any other option, he thought as he hit the stairs. Leaving Naruto in Konoha and _leaving_ had never truly been a possibility; continuing to stay in Konoha, a loyal shinobi, had . . . slowly become less and less of an option, Iruka thought, much as he hadn’t ever wanted to consider that.

Before Kakashi had made him think, for the first time, about bringing Naruto _with him_.

Iruka had wanted to run to Kakashi for far longer than he had let himself really think about it as a serious option - as anything more than a gentle no and the regret for Kakashi’s reluctant farewells and clingy affection.

Now that he had actually done so, Iruka had settled in quicker than he thought he might - he’d been in and out of this base, and known all the Akatsuki, for some time, but he’d never _lived_ here, never known this would be his _life_. He’d thought it would be harder.

Naruto, though. . .

Iruka opened the door to his and Kakashi’s rooms, then paused in the doorway, his throat tight. Kakashi was on the floor before the fireplace, a huge, silvery heap of fluff, and-

Naruto was curled up against his side, cuddled into his fur, practically disappearing into it - well, Iruka was well aware how thick that fluff really was - and talking busily, playing with something Iruka couldn’t see in his hands. He stepped inside quietly, sliding his satchel off and leaving it on the table by the door, closing it carefully.

Though he couldn’t respond properly in this shape, Kakashi was listening closely, flicking an ear or baring his teeth - Naruto didn’t flinch at the long fangs, only giggling at him, then poking at Kakashi’s muzzle, making him huff something like laughter, tail wagging - or giving small whines or barks in answer to Naruto’s words. Naruto only chattered on, happy with that response, comfortable with the great wolf curled around him.

Naruto had settled into his home here with such eager ease that Iruka could hardly believe it had only been weeks they had lived here, that they had been with Kakashi - and it _hurt_ , seeing the difference in Naruto here to the Naruto he had known in Konoha.

Naruto was careful and watchful here, but he didn’t get into scuffles and he didn’t run scared; he had slowly begun learning to eat as much as he wanted, and slower, because no one would interrupt his meal and there would always be enough. He loved his room and it was safe and warm and filled with his beloved plants - Kakashi had already turned up after a mission with the gift of another plant to add to his shelves, which he had been _shocked_ by; Iruka suspected that day he had been hiding tears when he buried his face against Kakashi’s belly in a tight hug.

Kakashi lifted his head, ears perking towards Iruka, tail swishing along the floor in a lazy wag, and Iruka smiled, approaching. Naruto perked up, waving, dropping what looked like a wooden puzzlebox to the rug. “Iruka-nii! Welcome home!”

That was new too, and Iruka loved it. He loved being Iruka-sensei but-

Kakashi had been right. Naruto _was_ his otouto in all but blood, and Iruka loved him fiercely. He loved being Iruka-nii even more than he had ever loved being Iruka-sensei.

Iruka prodded at Kakashi, making a playfully threatening face at Naruto. “Hey, there had better be room for me!” he said, shoving a little harder at Kakashi.

He didn’t so much as budge, damn him. He was _solid_. Kakashi whuffed, clearly amused, and shifted lazily, stretching - his paws slid over the pillows, and Naruto wriggled up closer against his shoulder, one arm creeping around his right foreleg in a clingy hug - and making room for Iruka up against his side. It was _cold_ outside, and while Iruka could take it and he’d been fine on the hours-long run back to base from the village. . .

Iruka burrowed in against his lover’s side, wrapping an arm around Naruto’s shoulders, and soaked in the warmth of the great wolf at his back and the happily crackling fire in the grate before him.

* * *

Iruka stretched lazily, not ready to fall asleep but _far_ too comfortable to move. Kakashi made a soft crooning noise and didn’t stop running his fingers through Iruka’s hair, a slow, steady pattern that lulled Iruka into thoughtless peace.

“Pet?” Kakashi asked softly, his chest rumbling beneath Iruka’s ear. It stirred him from that comfortable blank space, but he didn’t mind.

Iruka hummed happily, lips curving, and snuggled into his lover a little more. “Yes?”

“Do. . .” Kakashi paused, breathing slowly. “Do you think Minato-sensei would be disappointed, or . . . upset, that we took Naruto away from Konoha? He loved the village so much, gave up so much for it. . .”

Iruka stilled, thinking of Naruto too-thin and lonely, always ready with a bright smile but always watching with wary eyes as well, dirty and bruised. “Absolutely fucking not.” he said harshly, and Kakashi twitched. “It. . . Naruto is better off here, Kakashi, I _promise_.” He pushed himself up, meeting Kakashi’s mismatched gaze. “It. . . Naruto’s parents would be glad to see him here, and not there.”

Kakashi’s gaze sharpened, and Iruka winced. “Iruka. . .”

Iruka pulled away, rolling over as he sat up. A moment later Kakashi’s hand slid over his shoulders, and then Kakashi curled around him, making a soft curious sound and swaying gently.

Iruka sighed and relaxed into his embrace, tilting his head to rest against his lover’s.

“What was it like for him?” Kakashi asked, and Iruka flinched. “Iruka?” Kakashi stroked his side with one hand, and Iruka licked his lips, eyes closed, and carefully laid out what he had observed, checked into, found out. Nothing Naruto had _told him_ , because Naruto never complained or worried about how he was treated.

Not when he was living in a rat trap with repairs perennially undone. Not when he was half-starved, living on a stipend that was perhaps a third or half what it should have been. Not when every sensei at the Academy except Iruka himself ignored him or marked him down simply for being himself, always denying him the help he often needed to focus or learn.

Not. . .

Not _any_ of it, no matter how bad it got, the torment and neglect and the insults and-

Iruka was startled out of his own dark, angry thoughts when Kakashi stiffened and stalked away, snarling low and rough.

“Kakashi?” Iruka rose himself, approaching cautiously. “Darling?”

Kakashi’s shoulders tightened. “I should have stolen him _years ago_!” he snapped, and Iruka’s heart ached. He reached out, stroking Kakashi’s back, moving closer.

“Darling, that’s hardly practical-” Iruka began, tilting his head.

“I need to take a _trip_ ,” Kakashi said, eyes narrowed, “back to Konoha, just for-”

“Kakashi!” Iruka interrupted, shaking his head.

“Mama would come with me,” Kakashi said, with a dangerous-looking curve to his mouth that was really not quite a smile, “or perhaps just Manda, really. . . He would be _excellent_ for-”

“ _Kakashi!_ ” Iruka snapped firmly. “For fuck’s sake, darling, you can’t-”

Kakashi turned towards him and Iruka’s voice died in his throat. Kakashi’s eyes were glossy with tears and narrow with fury, the tomoe in his Sharingan whirling faster than Iruka had ever seen, blurring until they shifted into a pattern like a triple-bladed shuriken.

“My mother was chased out of the village, treated like _dirt_ for doing what they _ordered_ , my father was hounded into his _grave_ for protecting his teammates,” Kakashi spat, “my teammates were forgotten even in their sacrifices, _I_ was treated like a monster,” he sneered, lip curling, “my _sensei_ and nee-chan gave their lives to save that village and everyone within it, and now _their son_ has been treated as less than trash?”

Iruka struggled to find his voice, stepping close and smoothing his hands over Kakashi’s hips and up his sides. “I. . . I know, darling.” Iruka said roughly, bringing their brows together. “It is worse than awful,” he kissed Kakashi’s cheek lightly, “I am so very sorry.”

“You shouldn’t be.” Kakashi said, and Iruka frowned. “ _You_ tried to help him. What did-”

“You apparently looked after him when he was tiny, and as he grew, right until they finally _drove you out_ , what could you possibly have done _more_ , Kakashi?” Iruka said sharply, and Kakashi whined softly, but let himself be gentled under Iruka’s hands, body bowing, breath wavering.

“I could have stolen him.” Kakashi said quietly, with a hitching breath, tears spilling over and running down his sharp face.

“And now you have.” Iruka returned, voice soft, thinking of finding Naruto cuddled into Kakashi’s side by the fire, sleeping safe and cosy; Naruto rattling on about his beloved plants, or his best jutsu, or his plans, and Kakashi listening and focused on him; Kakashi going out of his way to bring Naruto surprises just because, to make him smile. “And me.” He smiled slightly.

Kakashi drew a deep breath, nodding slightly, and Iruka kissed him, feathery and sweet.

“Thank you.” Kakashi said, nuzzling their noses together.

“Thank you, darling.” Iruka returned, sliding his hands up into Kakashi’s hair, curling close against him. “For him, and for me.”

Kakashi smiled slightly, and despite the sharp edge this time it _was_ a smile, warm and fond. Iruka drew him back down into their bed, and Kakashi sighed and let himself be coaxed, moving easily, despite the tension still strung through his frame.

This time Iruka wound up on his back with Kakashi curled around him, face pressed against his ribs, one arm lying over his waist and squeezing firmly. Iruka murmured soothing nonsense and stroked Kakashi’s hair, down his neck to rub his shoulders, cuddling him close as he slowly relaxed, a little at a time.

“Thank you.” Kakashi said again, after a time, and Iruka hummed, blinking sleepily. “For coming to me. For bringing the kit.”

Iruka smiled, closing his eyes. “Thank you for building us a home, darling, and bringing us here.”

Kakashi crooned, nuzzling his ribs and up his chest, moving to settle higher along Iruka’s side, and Iruka’s smile broadened.


End file.
